This section introduces information from the art that may be related to or provide context for some aspects of the techniques described herein and/or claimed below. This information is background facilitating a better understanding of that which is disclosed herein. Such background may include a discussion of “related” art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is also “prior” art. The related art may or may not be prior art. The discussion is to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Low-density polyethylene (also referenced herein as “LDPE”) is a well-known thermoplastic with a variety of uses. The ethylene polymer is “low-density” in that it has a density in range of 0.91 to 0.94 gm/cm3. The commercial value of LDPE for use in film applications is often increased if the LDPE has certain properties, such as increased gloss and reduced haze for example. Methods of producing LDPE typically involving use of an autoclave or a tubular reactor (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,562,915 and 6,844,408), but despite prior improvements in production processes, a need continues to exist for an LDPE composition with improved optical and processability characteristics advantageous in, for example, commercial film applications.